


knights in shining armor and all that crap

by lovevalley45



Series: that zava royalty romcom au [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Now it’s time for the hard part, she supposes - putting up with an uptight princess and keeping her safe. Even if she already seems to be a pain in the ass.





	knights in shining armor and all that crap

**Author's Note:**

> ayo guess what i never stop apparently
> 
> from another fictober prompt (https://lovevalley45.tumblr.com/post/188258862584/fictober19-day-10) bc i keep thinking of ideas and i need to write anyways

“Listen, I can’t explain it.” Ava looks around the corner, seeing the assassin approaching. Damnit. “You’ll have to trust me.”

“Trust you?” Behind her, the princess scoffs. “It’s quite difficult to do that when some stranger grabs me out of nowhere while I’m getting  _ shot at _ .”

“Your Highness, please-“ There’s no time to argue, so she gives up and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “-just come on.” 

When she’d been assigned to protect Her Royal Highness, Princess Zari Tomaz-Tarazi of Khandaq, Ava hadn’t expected an assassination attempt. Maybe just keeping away protesters because, oh boy, there had been a lot. 

Then there was a gunshot, killing her other bodyguard and causing all hell to break loose. In the chaos, she was forced to leap into action to get her somewhere safe. 

That’s how they end up in an abandoned restaurant, hiding in a grimy kitchen. It’s not her first choice, but she raises a finger to her lips to signal to the princess to keep her mouth shut. 

Now it’s time for the hard part, she supposes - putting up with an uptight princess and  _ keeping _ her safe. Even if she already seems to be a pain in the ass. 

Ava watches the assassin pass the grimy window from the doorway of the kitchen, waiting for him to turn around and unleash a rain of bullets through the glass. But a van pulls up, one that he climbs into. 

Well, that’s one less thing to worry about for now. 

Zari has her arms crossed when she finds her, dust already clinging to her black dress. “Are you one of the people who were trying to kill me? I’ll have you know that my father will be very displeased-“

“I know, Your Highness.” She sighs, taking out her badge. “I’m Agent Sharpe, with the United States Secret Service. Until they can catch whoever tried to assassinate you, you’re my responsibility.”

With that, the princess loosens up, still clenching her the sleeves of her dress. Her face remains stern, though, trying to keep up a facade of aloofness. 

“Alright, then, Agent Sharpe.” With her accent, the phrase comes out harsher than Ava was expecting. “What’s your plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> guess that means i should probably actually come up with a plot for this au huh. wild
> 
> if u like this fic/wish i would stop writing zava fics/have ideas for future stories in this au leave a comment 
> 
> n if u just don't have to time to do that leave a nice little kudo
> 
> also hmu on my tumblr lovevalley45.tumblr.com to like. idk yell at me or give me ideas? whatever floats ya boat


End file.
